The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Malva plant, botanically known as Malva sylvestris and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Poetry’.
The new Malva plant is a naturally-occurring branch plant mutation of Malva sylvestris ‘Park Rondell’, not patented. The new Malva plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Park Rondell’ from within a population of plants of ‘Park Rondell’ in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Malva plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands since the summer of 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Malva plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.